


Mother of a scientist’s child

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Cupcakes is Qiana’s dog, F/M, Lance is a protective brother, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Qiana found out she was pregnant with Walter's child. They really happy about But Lance wanted to beat Walter up because he's overprotective brother but didn't in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

Open your eyes Qiana, he smiles. She saw a lit-up candle and a nice dinner. It’s beautiful Walter, she smiles at him. Qiana staring at the stars above her. He brings out the wine. “Hey Qiana, did you have had red wine before?” He asked with a grin on his face.

No, I didn’t, she shook her head. Me neither. But you know this is our seven -year anniversary so that’s why I got; he grins. Hopefully, Lance doesn’t find out that I’m drinking, she smirks. He poured the wine into wine glass. 

She took a sip smirking though the wine glass. They smirked at other each. She kissed him back and he did the same. He carried her bridal style to the room. Lovely stares at them going to the room.

The next morning…

My head she puts her hand on her head. “What happened last night?” She groans. Looks down to see that she’s naked. She turns around to see that he’s asleep. Lance is going to kill me, she swallowed hard. Walter get up, she shook him to wake him up. “What is Qiana?” he smiled at her. 

We better get up before Lance finds out that we had romantic night in somewhere he would freak out about it, she nods at him. He nods. They got dressed and went downstairs.

“What would you like for breakfast?” He smiles. Cereal I guess, she shrugged her shoulders. He winks at her. She smiles at him.

Feb 22, 2024….

She ran to the bathroom and puked. “Girl are you ok?” Her friend asked her. She was continuing vomiting and she did more. I’m coming in. You look awful… 

I be back I’m go to the store. Qiana nods at her. When she came back she passed her a pregnancy test. Qiana swallows hard when she see it. Please don’t say positive but it did. 

When she came out the bathroom her friend stares at her. “What does it say?” She looked concerned. It’s says I’m pregnant, she swallowed hard. She sits in the sofa with her hands in her face.

“Are ain’t you glad?” She frowns. Yes I’m glad but it’s just that my brother will flap out. I don’t how I’m going to tell Walter and Lance. Lance is going to kill him, she said. Oh yeah he is, Sally nods up. They probably back at work. I guess I need to after work.

Later that night…

She played with her hair. Lance saw her, frowns. “Hey, little Daisy are you ok?” Lance asked. She sniffs and nibbles on a brownie. “Qiana, what’s wrong?” He asked. She puzzles and had a lump in her throat.

The doorbell rings. “It’s Walter!” He tried to cheer her up. She bit her lip because seeing them sitting next to each other. Lance, Walter I have for something to tell you. “Sure! Like what?” Walter smiles. “Yeah, Daisy, what is?” Lance said as well. 

“I’m pregnant!” She let out it as fast. Lance froze, cliches his hands. “That great, Muffin! Is that great new, Lance?” Walter said in excitement. 

“Lance…?” Walter frowns. He gives him a dirty look, Walter shallowed hard. He grabbed by the shirt, he closes his eyes. “LANCE! You need to relax!” She shouts. 

He looks at her puppy dog eyes, sighs. He puts him down, glaring at him.

They packed and put her things in the car. Lance don’t worry I be fine, Qiana smiled. Walter will take good care of me, she smiles again. Walter I’m be in the car, she winks. Ok Qiana, he nods at her. She picks up Cupcakes and she left Lance gave him spiteful glare. 

Walter, I know that you’re my best buddy and all, he said. You better take good care of her; he grits his teeth. If you break her heart or leave her, you’re dead, he snarls. He nods nervously. They arrived back at Walter’s house. 

“Do you want me to help Walter with my things?” She grins. No, I got it. I guess we have to put them in the attic, he smiled. I like my plushies for our daughter, Qiana said smiling. She lay on his shoulder with a smile on her face. Cupcakes was exploring the house. Walter remember when we went our first date. Oh Yes, he nods. That Lance was mad at you for not bring me home in time, she laughs. Even not liking at first, she laughs even more. I do remember that. 

Back in April 9, 2014….

Qiana gave a kiss on the lips. Then Door opens. Lance, Walter gave him a sly smile. “Qiana, you know what time it is?” He was mad. Yes, Lance I do know what it is, Qiana rolls her eyes. “Come inside now!” He snaps. Fine, she sighed. Goodnight Walter, waved goodbye to him as she went inside. 

Goodnight Qiana. If you ever bring her home late again, you'll be dead, so he closed the door in front of him.

Back to present day…

I was scared for my life, he chuckles hard. “But honestly what are our parents going to say they’re going to be grandparents?” Qiana frowns. I don’t know but I think they be happy; he gave a sad smile.


	2. Part 2

I think your mom will be happy. But mine… I think they will be overjoyed, she smiles. Actually Walter I think I’m having more than one baby, she smiles. I can feel it, she puts her hand on her belly. Cupcakes was starting at them very curiously. 

If we have sextuplets, 5 girls and a boy I will like to name them Carly and Maddie, Victoria, Susie, Emma; they grin. We just wait until the ultrasound to find out how many we’re having. I bet Lance will be so excited if I have sextuplets. Walter swallows hard thinking that Lance would get really pissed because he made her with sextuplets.

4 weeks later…  
“Are you guys hungry? “I’m super hungry!” “Do you want some waffles with whipped cream?” He asked. “It’s a yes!” Her eyes sparkles up. She ate the two waffles with whipped cream.  
You still hungry? Hm, let’s see? “Let’s eat a chocolate muffin!” “That’s you’re too cute!” He grins. Walter, she smiles. She puts her hand on her stomach.  
We were just hungry, she smirked. 

He smiles at her. 

6 Weeks Later….

They were at her first ultrasound. “Are you excited Walter?” She giggles. He smiles nervously at her. The doctor comes in with a smile. Hello, Mrs. Beckett and Mr. Beckett, she smiles. Good morning, Doctor Sandy, Qiana smiled back. 

It’s going to be cold, ok. Qiana nods at her. As she moves the transducer, smiles. I bet you’re gonna have a lot of time in your hands. 

“What do you mean?” Walter chuckles nervously. “Qiana, you’re having sextuplets!” She grins. “Heard that Walter, we’re having sextuplets!” Qiana smiles big. 

“T-that’s really great Qiana, he said anxiously. Mr. Beckett these no worries, it’s just six, Sandy laughs. 

They arrived home. Qiana sits in the Sofa with a smile. The doorbell rings. I go open the door. “Lance!” She grins. “How’s my little daisy doing?” He asked her. “I’m doing great!” She giggles. Walter sinks into the couch when he hears Lance. 

Cupcakes runs from dog bed to greet Lance. Hi, Cupcakes, he pets her.

At dinner….

“How was your appointment, Qiana?” Lance asks. “It was great!” She smiles. “Really?” He raised his eyebrows “What did the doctor say?” He asked again. 

“The doctor said that I’m having sextuplets!” She grins big. “That’s very nice, Qiana!” He clenched his hands under the table while giving a look to Walter. 

Walter swallows hard. Well you know I’m still hungry because I have to feed six babies that they are in my belly, she giggles. She left to get more food. 

“Lance, have been you?” He said nervously. I’ve been fine just worried about my pregnant sister, he growls. She’s been fine but just moody and all, he said. “You know how much pain she going to have?” He snarls. 

Yes, I do know but at least she’s happy, he smiles. That’s the good thing, Lance slightly smiles at him. But you know Lance at some point I have to stay with Qiana during the rest of her pregnancy, he said nervously. 

You might have someone to be your partner when I’m gone. “Like who?” He gives a awe look. Someone you don’t like, he chuckles nervously. Lance gave him an unhappy look. 

I set you and Killian to get along. Maybe try to be friends. “Fine!” He grits his teeth. But I’m doing it for Qiana, then he left. 

The next morning….

Cupcakes sneaks into the room, jumps on top of their bed. She licks Walter in the face. “Okay, I’m up!” Walter laughs. Morning Qiana, he kissed her on the check. They got dressed and went downstairs. He chuckles at her because she eats a lot. 

6 Months later….

She numbing on cookies. Cupcakes stares at them and follows Qiana. “Lance!” She grins. She walks over there with her hand on her belly. Hi, Qiana, he grins. “Your snuggle bear too!” Killian and Lance turned red. 

“Why can’t I be with Qiana?” He frowns. You need to let her talk to girls, he smirked. “Five girls, do you know that means!” Andy laughs. “They going to be rebels in their teens years!” He laughed hard. “Just like Qiana!” He sneers. Lance smirked at him. Walter runs out there their conversations went with Qiana. 

Lance smiles at Walter talking to Qiana’s belly. “Uncle Lance, is that your boyfriend?” A girl smirked. He turns pink and doesn’t answer her. 

“Qiana want to see the plushie I got for Emma?” He grins. She nods with a grin. “This is so cute!” She smiles big. “A manatee is perfect for her!” He grins.

The day of the birth….

November 6, 2024…

3AM….

She panting hard, all sweaty even in pain. She screamed for the six time. “You did great Qiana!” He kissed on her forehead. Your son looks like you, she softly smiles. 

A year later…. 

At their first birthday….

“Smile for the camera!” He smiles. Qiana giggles at them because they got cake over them. The day went by fast and they put in bed. I can’t believe they are one already, she smiles softly. 

He smiles at her. She did the same.

The end


End file.
